Dee Milo (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Unnamed parents, grandmother and two brothers, Jamal (cousin, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Death Valley, California; X-Statix Tower, Santa Monica, Los Angeles, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Venus is an energy being held together by her containment suit. While using her powers her arms disappear, hence her Venus-themed nickname. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter Milligan; Mike Allred | First = X-Statix #1 | Death = | HistoryText = Dee's powers suddenly triggered, killing her family. She found herself unable to even keep her body together, having become transformed into a being of pure energy. Professor X was able to help her reform and had a special suit designed for her. She joined X-Statix to replace U-Go-Girl, but was not initially accepted by Mister Sensitive. However, she told her tragic story to Guy, and he agreed to let her join. The two became lovers, and it was remarked that she really had replaced Edie. Battling the Bad Guy who took the identity of her cousin Jamal, Venus discovered that she hadn't actually killed her family, but instead send them to her own Dark Dimension, where they had survived. ... On X-Statix's retirement mission, they were attacked by unknown gunmen. Venus cradled the decaying Dead Girl in her arms, telling the others "DEAD GIRL IS DEAD!" She was hit and began to lose control of her physical form. She doubted she could safely teleport the others, and instead sacrificed herself to take out the helicopters. Reforming Years later, Zeitgeist forced kidnapped scientists to create the Bohrometer, a device designed to gather Venus's scattered atoms and reform her so that she could act as Zeitgeist's new team, the X-Cellent's teleporter. Unfortunately for Zeitgeist, the device acted slowly, meaning it would take an additional fifteen years to fully reform Venus. Zeitgeist decided to kidnap Katie Sawyer instead. | Powers = *'Energy Body Composition:' Venus Dee Milo is composed of pure energy and relies on her containment suit to maintain a cohesive physical form. ** Teleportation: She can use her energy to teleport herself and large groups over great distances *** Own Dark Dimension: Dee Milo is able to teleport people into another dimension, which seems to be similar to Heaven. ** Offensive Energy Blasts ** Healing | Abilities = | Strength = Equivalent to normal human female who engages in moderate regular exercise | Weaknesses = Control Loss: Losing control of her powers may cause her to explode, since she is a being of pure energy. Suit Dependence: Venus relies on her containment suit to maintain a cohesive physical form. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Energy Form Category:Media-Driven Characters Category:Regulation Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown)